Groundhog Day
by Sprout2012
Summary: This is inspired by the old film 'Groundhog Day' – if you haven't seen it, a man gets stuck in a time loop, repeating one day over and over. He eventually re-evaluates his life and changes his ways, so he can break the loop he's stuck in. The basic concept is applied here, I have got poor Draco stuck in his own time loop.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Harry Potter® is copyright J.K. Rowlings. HARRY POTTER, characters, names and related indicia are trademarks of Warner Bros. TM and © 2005. This fan fiction is provided for entertainment purposes and in respect to J.K. Rowlings and the talented cast of the Harry Potter films.

**A/N:** This is inspired by the old film 'Groundhog Day' – if you haven't seen it, a man gets stuck in a time loop, repeating one day over and over. He eventually re-evaluates his life and changes his ways, so he can break the loop he's stuck in. The basic concept is applied here, I have got poor Draco stuck in his own time loop.

**Sorry for the delay in posting!**

**Groundhog Day – Time Loop**

Draco woke at 6:30am, it was an ordinary day. Thursday the 2nd February, he didn't know that this day would be vastly different to any other day he had at this damn school. He had returned to Hogwarts to repeat his seventh year.

He had never had such a boring year at Hogwarts before. He basically kept himself to himself, he still socialised with Blaise, Pansy, Theo and Greg. But they mainly discussed homework, he didn't connect with them personally. He felt like an outsider to his own group of friends, like they were only putting up with him out of pity.

So he withdrew in on himself, and rarely opened up to anyone. All eighth years had called a truce, so he didn't even have Gryffindor baiting to entertain him any more. He studied diligently and worked really hard to achieve excellent grades, he had enough going against him, he would have to have near perfect grades to get a job. He was sure most would still find an excuse not to hire him; even though the only reason was the ugly mark on his left arm.

He had never gotten back into Quidditch after his sixth year, and had no intention of getting back on the team this year. He felt guilty that he had the opportunity to play at all, some people from their year weren't so lucky. Many lives were ruined and changed during the war, and he couldn't help but feel responsible for it. So he refused to have fun - as such, he didn't want his fellow students to hate him.

He had already endured comments such as. 'I can't believe scum like Malfoy get to return to school when so many GOOD people can't.' He just ignored them, silently agreeing with them. He knew he was very fortunate to still be alive, to have his parents, to still be allowed to attend school, and to escape Askban. He knew it, but if he told people he was thankful and grateful, they wouldn't believe him anyway. So he kept quite, just ignoring everyone but his small group of friends.

Even he thought his dad should have at least been sentenced to Askban, but he was pleased to have him free. If only for his mothers sanity, she wouldn't have coped well if he was locked in a cell and she were alone.

Draco was still haunted by the war, the battle of Hogwarts and still dealing with the consequences of his actions. He tried apologising but most people refused to believe he was being sincere and he eventually gave up. At least most students left him alone, just whispering and throwing the odd insult. Yes he was a shadow of his former self, but his former self was a jackass anyway. Draco didn't miss being that version of himself. However he had no idea who he really was, so he was stuck in limbo trying to figure it out.

He certainly wasn't the quiet guy he was acting at the moment. He figured he was somewhere in-between, not the cocky, arrogant asshole he was before, but not the meek quiet loser he was now. He was still him after all, still opinionated, still snarky and still demanding – yet he held back.

A few things he knew for certain however were, one: he was gay. He preferred men and that was one constant in his life he knew would never change. Two: he didn't believe in the old pureblood shite any more. Even his father realised he was a fool for backing a lunatic and basically knew he was the downfall of the Malfoy family.

His father was shaken by the loss of Severus Snape, they were once good friends, he was even Draco's godfather. His mother had lost a sister, but she wasn't as grieved by this, in fact she had started up a strenuous correspondence with his other Aunt. She had previously been cast aside for marrying a muggle-born wizard, but his mother had soon realised that there were more important things to care about. Such as love, family and making amends – instead of old grudges. They had nearly lost it all, so they appreciated that they had another chance.

Draco was glad his mother was happy, he just drifted through each day, keeping his head down. Maybe when he left school he could lock himself in the Manor and work from home.

He heard the other occupants start to stir, so he got up and headed for the bathroom. On the way back out he bumped into Blaise and some random Ravenclaw seventh year.

Blaise looked surprised to see him, "Oh sorry I thought everyone was still asleep."

Draco rolled his eyes, "I'd get her out of here before Pansy catches you." he warned.

Blaise turned to the girl, "You'd better go. Thanks for last night."

She blushed and headed out without looking back. Blaise turned back to Draco, "Don't see what it has to do with Parkinson." He huffed.

Draco sighed and decided not to get involved. Pansy finally gotten over Draco and had moved onto Blaise. Blaise liked her too, but both were actually worse than Granger and Weasley – at least they were finally together. Draco wished they would sort their shit out and just admit how they felt already.

Even Greg had started dating Millicent. Draco shuddered when he thought of what their offspring would be like. Theo was single but seemed happy to be so, he admitted he liked She Weasel and Draco tried to be polite. He couldn't see what was so attractive about her – she was just...just...well he couldn't pin point why he found her unattractive, but he did. It had nothing to do with her being a Weasley. As he actually thought they weren't so bad.

Theo was out of luck anyway, everyone knew She Weasel wouldn't settle for anyone but Harry Potter. She had her eyes on him since first year, much as Draco had. But Draco was realistic and knew that he would be lucky to meet a man as half as decent as Potter. Potter was straight, Potter was the saviour, Potter was the exact opposite to Draco in every way. Opposing houses, opposing sides in the war and even opposing sexuality. They would never fit together. Draco cut those thoughts off and headed to breakfast with Blaise.

Walking to the great hall from the new eighth year dorms, he walked right into someone when he was fishing for his timetable.

"Who stops in the middle of the fucking hall like a retard?" he complained.

He groaned when he looked up and saw Weasley red hair and an equally annoyed Ron glaring at him.

"If you watched where you were going you wouldn't have walked into me." Ron snapped.

Before he got into an argument Draco muttered, "Whatever," and walked around Weasley and continued on his way.

His day didn't get any better, Potter stared at him and then an idiotic first year was trying to levitate a jug of pumpkin juice, and it fell all over his lap. He didn't utter a word, but the look he gave the first year sent her running from the hall crying. Draco cast a spell to clean and dry his trousers, then headed for lessons. They were just as boring, his quill broke, he spilt ink over his notes and he zoned out and answered a question wrong.

Just lots of little things one on top of another, and once you put them all together he was having a really shit day. He couldn't wait to go to bed early and wake up and start again, hopefully tomorrow would be better.

After dinner Draco left his friends to head back to the eighth year dorms early, he noticed Potter up front – alone.

Potter looked over his shoulder when he heard footsteps, "Oh hey Malfoy. You seem fed up."

Draco always thought Potter was a nosy git, an attractive nosy git – but no matter how attractive he was, it didn't make up for his annoyingness.

"Yes fed up just about sums it up." with that he strolled on in front of potter and at a quicker pace.

He didn't want to get pulled into an awkward conversation with Potter. He knew Potter was only being polite out of some strange sense of obligation, to be the better person. But Draco couldn't stand the look in Potters eyes as he looked at him.

Draco felt like he was just working through the motions of everyday life. Wake. Wash. Eat. Class. Homework. Eat. Sleep, and repeat. He was worried about saying or doing something wrong and losing his chance he had been granted, he needed to complete his NEWTs. Some days he felt he was barely holding it together. But he would stop himself from the enviable break down, reminding himself he had nothing to cry about – not like so many others. He had no right crying, he caused this pain, he brought this on himself.

So when Potter looked at him and he felt a flow of emotion escape him, he would keep control until he could look away. He knew if he looked into his green eyes for too long, he would break down – he had no right breaking down to Harry Potter no less. Draco just avoided him as much as possible and was polite.

He was smiling on the outside, but screaming on the inside. He just wanted this day to be over, it was a long day. He showered, completed some homework and then went to bed extremely early and attempted to sleep off his sullen mood.

Draco woke early once again, this in it's self wasn't unusual he was always the first to wake. He woke and freshened up, once again bumping into Blaise and the same Ravenclaw girl.

He held back the eye roll, and quietly whispered, "Twice Blaise. This is getting serious between you two."

Blaise looked at him strangely, went to answer but Draco cut him off, "Like I said before. Get her out of here before Pansy sees you two."

Once Blaise was ready they headed for the breakfast table, Draco avoided reading the paper since the war, so he had no idea what the date was. He looked at his timetable, extremely glad that it was Friday.

"Care of magical creatures first, that should be...delightful." He drawled.

Blaise frowned at him, "Um no. We have Ancient Runes first." He corrected.

Draco shook his head, "Blimey Blaise did that girl fuck your brains out. Today is Friday the 3rd and we did Thursday's lessons yesterday."

Blaise looked over the table where Pansy sat, "Um no Draco it's Thursday 2nd today."

Draco was starting to get annoyed, did Blaise not remember the horrendous day they had yesterday. Especially him.

"Pansy tell him what day it is." Draco ordered.

She smiled at Blaise and then turned to Draco, "Are you okay? Did you sleep well?" She asked concerned.

"I'm fine. I slept adequately. Stop talking to me like a fucking mental patient. Tell Blaise it is Friday." He snapped.

Pansy looked apologetic, "Draco honey it is Thursday." She grabbed the paper from Theo and handed it to Draco, pointing to the date.

Draco saw in small black print the date: Thursday 2nd February.

He could have sworn yesterday was Thursday. But then again that was a day from hell, so maybe, just maybe that was a really vivid dream. He grunted and shoved the paper back to Pansy.

"I think I dreamt that we went through Thursday already. I even remember..never mind I'm clearly losing it." He quietly ate his toast thinking over what had happened.

If it was a dream, it was one hell of a dream as he had dreamt that Blaise had shagged that Ravenclaw girl and then this morning he did. So maybe he had a premonition. He hoped not, he had a shitty day yesterday – or in his dream, whatever it was.

Just then he felt ice cold liquid pour over his lap. Looking up he glared at a first year who had spilt the contents of a jug of pumpkin juice all over him.

He was furious. He cleaned himself up and continued his day, having a weird sense of deja vu and getting slightly freaked out that all of his dream was coming true. Down to him breaking a quill, spilling ink and bumping into Weasley.

Again in the evening Potter looked at him with concern and commented on how Draco looked. He was staring to feel freaked out, his homework didn't take as long as he felt like he had already done it. The answers came easy enough and he spent the rest of the evening writing to his parents and avoiding the eighth year common room.

When Draco woke again and the same process repeated itself, he was starting to get fucked off. It was a trick, or a curse. Something, yet no one else seemed to notice that Thursday was repeating itself over again. Draco was losing his god damn mind.

So when he went to the great hall he looked at the first year and sharply said, "Don't even think about levitating that jug of pumpkin juice. If you want it ask someone to pass it to you."

The first year blushed and asked him to pass it to her. Draco complied and was thankful that he avoided a lap full of juice. Today was looking up already.

He managed to avoid the various hazards that happened to him in his dreams, or previous repeated day. But the events that happened to anyone else, repeated themselves exactly. It was maddening – he wondered if he should say something, or try to break the weird loop that was happening.

Eventually Draco was ready to jump off the Astronomy tower, the Thursday from hell just repeated itself over and over. Draco had now liven through the day eight times and he was going insane. He tried no talking at all, to shouting, to staying in his room all day and trying to stay awake past midnight. Yet he always woke up and the same fucking day started all over again.

Draco had asked McGonagall if any potions or accidents had occurred. He explained that things were repeating. She eyed him strangely and said that yesterday was Wednesday, today was Thursday and nothing as far as she was aware had occurred.

Draco even went to the school nurse, she couldn't detect any spell damage, curses or potions. She declared him healthy and said that maybe he was overdoing it and needed to have fun with his friends to ease the pressure.

He didn't say anything to his friends, he feared that they would think he was losing his mind and that they would decide they no longer wanted to be friends.

So he continued to live the same day over and over, in one boring and dreadful loop. To pass the time he had decided to watch one person a day, and see if they held the key to break this time loop. He had repeated the same day for two weeks and so far had watched all his friends and then even Potter and his friends. He learnt a lot during his observations and knew he held a lot of information that would help his fellow students.

He spent his time re-evaluating his life and his friends life's. He wondered if he was in this time loop for a reason. Like he had to fix an injustice or help benefit those around him to break it. So with that in mind he was determined to get Blaise and Pansy together, and to do a little research into Potter and She Weasels love life, if their was a small chance then he would help Theo with his unfortunate crush.

Draco decided that evening he would start with Pansy.

- TBC -


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ** Thank you to all my reviewers:- Kigen Dawn, Gryffindor Rat, DarkAthene and iggle731.

Also thank you to Gryffindor Rat for pointing out my error in the first chapter. I said that Andromeda married a muggle and was cast out of the Black family. However as Gryffindor Rat kindly pointed out her husband wasn't a muggle, but a muggle-born. I have corrected this in the last chapter. Honest mistake.

Here is the next chapter.

**Groundhog Day – Chapter Two**

That evening instead of hiding out in his room, Draco sat with his friends in the common room. They seemed surprised at first, but they were happy to see him.

After chatting to them for an hour, he pulled Pansy aside and asked to talk to her alone. They retreated to his room. They settled on Draco's bed, Pansy looked over at Blaise's empty bed quickly, then returned her gaze to Draco.

"Are you okay?" She kindly asked.

He smiled, "Sure. I'm great. I know I have been a bit distant lately, I was worried that you guys were only putting up with me."

She gaped at him, "Don't be so stupid. We have been your friends for years. Most of us before we even started Hogwarts. We're not going to abandon you, for something you really didn't have a choice in. Not wanting to sound sappy, but to hell with it – we love you and we've missed you."

Draco was surprised, he had convinced himself that his friends were doing him a favour but didn't care. It was a shock, but a welcomed one. Maybe he had been misunderstanding and seeing things how he thought they were, and not how they actually were.

He smiled warmly at her, "Thanks Pansy. Anyway that wasn't why I asked to talk with you. I want you to be happy. The war made us all realise that life is too short. What I am trying to say is...why don't you tell Blaise how you feel." he rushed the last part.

She seemed stunned into silence momentarily, but Draco knew that wouldn't last, this was Pansy after all.

"How I feel about Blaise? What ever do you mean?" She calmly asked after a long pause.

Draco wasn't fooled, she was stunned into silence for too long for it to not be true.

"Pansy it's me. You can trust me. I told you I was gay and who I fancied. I think you would make a lovely couple, and that Blaise likes you too." He hoped by reminding her that he had trusted her, she would open up.

"I know I can trust you. I do feel privileged that you told me first that you were gay, but this is difficult. We're friends and it could ruin the friendship if it all goes to hell in a hand basket." She didn't deny her feelings any more.

Draco reached out and squeezed her hand, "I know it is torture watching the person you feel strongly for, and not be able to tell them. To kiss them, hug them and just be with them. It will eat you up Pansy. Just tell him, and if it all goes wrong, at least you can move on."

She snorted, "Pot calling kettle black." She said irritated.

Draco frowned, "What?"

She laughed, "Oh it is a muggle saying. I heard Granger say it to Potter the other day. Not exactly sure what it means. But I think it means you are calling me something, that you are yourself. You can't lecture me on not sharing my feelings and letting them eat me up, when you yourself won't tell everyone your gay and have a huge man crush on Potter." She hoped this would stop Draco prying into her feelings for Blaise.

Draco was thoughtful, "Oh well then I guess you're right. But you have a better chance than I do. Blaise likes females, he knows you and he even flirts with you. I on the other hand am screwed. Potter is straight, he doesn't know me or like me, and he would punch me if I flirted with him."

Pansy looked sympathetic, "Yeah that sucks. You really think Blaise likes me?"

Draco said that he did and that she should try subtly flirting or something. They headed back to the common room, and Pansy sat next to Blaise. She wasn't as bad as she used to be, when she was younger and had a crush on Draco, she used to practically suffocate him. Now she backed off, but still made it obvious her intentions. Draco suspected that she had magically altered her nose, she denied it. But it was no longer a turned up horrid thing, but a cute little nose. It changed her whole face.

He watched as Pansy smiled at Blaise and touched his arm gently. Draco knew he would have to do this everyday, as tomorrow Pansy would forget his prep talk, but he would repeat it until the time loop was broken and Pansy would remember their conversation.

He looked up and caught Potter watching him, he frowned and looked away. _Why is he always watching me? I'm not going to start attacking students._

Draco decided to leave and go for a walk, not only to get away from Potter's intense gaze, but Greg and Millie had started kissing and he didn't want to throw up in his mouth.

He wondered around aimlessly, just enjoying the quiet. After half an hour he bumped into Potter.

"Potter. Are you following me?" he accused.

Harry laughed, "You wish."

Draco did wish, but he wasn't about to admit that.

"Well what are you doing?" He demanded in a drawl.

Harry looked around and then back at Draco, "Hiding."

Draco snorted, "Aren't you a bit old to be playing hide and seek."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Not playing a game. Some tosser, I suspect Ron. Let Ginny into the eighth year common room, and if she is in there, well then I will hide out here." he explained.

Draco was intrigued, he had repeated this stupid day over and over and he had not encountered Potter hiding from his so called girlfriend before. But then before he would hide in his room and go to bed early.

Draco felt happy, for some reason Potter was avoiding the red headed bint.

"A couple of things Potter, one: Why are you hiding when you have an invisibility cloak? Two: Why are you hiding from it?" he enquired.

Harry sent him a lopsided smile and Draco cursed his specky face, _One half smile and he has my stomach doing flips._

"To answer your first question, McGonagall confiscated my cloak. It was a condition of hers to allow me to return to school. I'll get it back when I graduate. It's cool though I no longer need it really and I have the map." He rambled.

Draco had no idea what 'map' he was on about but he liked that he was having a conversation with Potter and not running away like a first year.

"To answer you last question, I am hiding from 'it' because she won't leave me alone. She hasn't taken the hint, so I will avoid her until she does." He simply answered as his eyes looked over Draco.

Draco wanted to ask him 'What the fuck are you looking at?', but was frightened that Potter would be honest and reply with something hurtful and he couldn't be dealing with it, so he kept quiet under Potters scrutiny.

"What are you doing out?" He asked.

Draco shrugged a shoulder, "Greg and Millie are making out and well that isn't a sight I wish to see."

Harry laughed, "Yeah. They make a nice couple though. Goyle has lost lots of weight, he looks loads better."

Draco snorted, "Checking out Goyle, Potter?"

Harry blushed, "No. It is obvious. Like Neville really. Goyle had returned a different person, he looks almost human now."

Draco laughed, "Yes almost."

So Potter was avoiding 'it' and had noticed that Greg and Longbottom had grown into their looks and lost weight. Draco wondered if Potter was into men, just a little.

"Greg lost the weight after Vince died. Stress I think. But he's better now, and he works out to keep the weight off. Fair play to him I'd say. So what is it that 'it' won't take the hint about?" he thought he'd push his luck.

Potter might get mad, hex him and then ignore him. But he'd wake up tomorrow and repeat the day and won't remember Draco asking insensitive personal questions.

Harry sat on the edge of a windowsill, he looked up at Draco and was silent a moment. Draco thought he wasn't going to answer until he heard Potter quietly say,

"We broke up last year and she assumed we'd get back together. But I've changed my mind and I told her so. She doesn't like being told no. She thinks I'm playing hard to get or something. Well I'm not." he searched Draco's face for a reaction.

Draco was feeling confident, he had a sudden realisation that he could do what the fuck he wanted and all he had to do was hide in his room until the next day. Everyone would have forgotten and he could start again.

So he sat next to Potter on the windowsill, their shoulders touching, "What made you change your mind?" he asked as he turned his head sideways to look at Potter.

Potter turned to face him slightly, their faces closer than they had been in a long time.

"I told her the truth. I told her that I..."

Potter was cut off before he could finish and Draco almost hexed She Weasels hair off.

"Harry there you are. I've been waiting for you in your common room." she looked at Draco, "What are you doing with him?"

Harry stood and ran his hand through his hair.

"We were talking Ginny. It isn't illegal. Look I can't hang out with you, not until you accept what I told you." he gently and softly said.

She frowned, "I won't ever accept that Harry. It cannot be true, you're confused and you need me to show you what you want."

Harry glared at her, "Goodbye Ginny." and he strolled off back to the common room.

Ginny glared at Draco as if it was his fault and hurried after Harry.

Draco smirked, "I think I need to do a little snooping." he said out loud to no one in particular.

Tomorrow he would repeat this day again, but he would talk to Potter in a more private place, somewhere 'it' cannot interrupt. He was sure Potter was about to confess something monumental.

Draco loved yet hated the situation he was in. He hated that he had to repeat the day over and over, to do the same lessons, he was sure if today's lessons came up on the NEWTs he'd ace it. Seeing as he had sat through the lessons numerous times. He hated the same conversations, yet he was using his situation to his advantage.

Saying and doing things he would never do if he knew he had to wake up and face the next day, and face the consequences. For now he was happy to learn all about his fellow students. Now he had repeated the day a lot he could breeze through it. He sidestepped Weasley so he didn't walk into him. He sat away from the stupid first year, so he avoided getting pumpkin juice on him. He used a different quill, and made sure not to spill his ink. He answered all questions in class effortlessly.

He suddenly realised he didn't need to complete his homework, as the day would never arrive when he had to hand it in. Instead he had his prep talk with Pansy again, then he went for a walk at the same time to 'bump' into Potter. They had a similar conversation as yesterday and Draco asked him to walk outside.

Potter looked at him puzzled, "Why are you suddenly talking to me? I mean I've been trying to talk to you and that all year and you ignore me."

Draco thought he'd be honest, it wasn't like Potter would remember, and he might feel better saying some of his fears out loud.

"I was avoiding you. I thought you were only being nice as you felt like you had to, because you felt sorry for me or something." he looked away and at the lake.

Potter gripped his arm and stopped him walking, "Hey, I don't feel sorry for you. Besides you're a Malfoy, no one dares pity a Malfoy." Harry joked.

Draco looked at Potter, and felt that moment again. That moment that he felt sitting close to him yesterday. Like something was between them and it was tangible in the air between them.

"You don't hate me?" he whispered.

Harry stepped closer, "No. I've been trying to talk to you all year. I had hoped that, I don't know. That we could be friends. That we..." his eyes flicked to watch Draco's lips.

Harry stopped himself and stepped away, "Lets not run before we can walk. Why don't you play quidditch any more?" he asked changing the subject.

Draco was frustrated, he was sure Potter was trying to tell him something important. He felt the change in atmosphere, the tension and the way Potter looked at him. Now he wanted to talk about quidditch.

"I don't want to do anything that is fun, I don't deserve to have fun. What were you going to say?" he asked stepping closer to Potter.

Potter stepped back, "Of course you deserve to have fun. You can't punish yourself like that. You have been given a second chance, don't spend it being something you're not. That would be a waste. You need to stop existing and live your life instead. That is the ultimate way to pay respect to everyone that fought for you to have this second chance. Be the Draco Malfoy that is true to who you are."

It was Draco's turn to step back now, overwhelmed by Potter's passionate speech.

"I don't know who I am any more." he looked at the floor.

Potter walked in front of him and said in a firm voice, "I know who you are. You are strong, you are dramatic, you are opinionated, feisty and snarky. You are you and not this watered down version you have been projecting – you shouldn't hide who you are, because you're amazing."

Then he walked away before Draco could register what he had said and that his tone of voice was warm and full of affection.

Draco couldn't believe that just happened. Potter had spoke such wonderful words to him, almost as if he thought Draco was somebody. Somebody worth his attention and maybe somebody who deserved a happy ending.

Draco had been hiding, acting like a different person. Frightened of what others would say and think. He assumed that all attempts from Potter were fake, or out of pity, he never entertained the idea that Potter actually wanted to start over. To be friends.

_What did he mean when he said, lets not run before we can walk? _Draco wondered as he walked back to the common room.

The next day was of course still fucking Thursday, but Draco woke happy. He smiled at Blaise and asked him to talk once he got rid of his female friend.

Blaise returned and looked at Draco with a strange cautious look, "You look happy." he sounded surprised.

"I am. Blaise I have something to tell you." he wouldn't normally go behind Pansy's back but he knew tomorrow they would all forget.

He just wanted to be honest today and gauge people's reactions, so when the time loop was broken he would know exactly how to fix his life and his friends life's.

"Oh okay." he replied sitting on his bed facing Draco.

"Pansy likes you. A lot. She doesn't want to be another notch on your bedpost, she wants to date you. How do you feel about that?" he bluntly asked.

Yes today might be awkward and weird between Pansy and Blaise. If Pansy found out Draco told Blaise she'd go mental, but at least he only had a day, before it was all wiped out and forgotten. By that point he'd have the answers he wanted.

Blaise stared at Draco for a long time, "Since when?" he asked.

Draco smiled, "Since sixth year. You were there for her when I wasn't. I was um distracted. She fell for you as time went on, you helped her get through awful seventh year and I think she is very grateful." he explained.

Blaise smiled, "Yeah I like her too. She, she's changed. Grown up and is actually a fantastic witch. I think she could put me in my place – I like that about her. All dominating,"

Draco scrunched his nose, "Dude I don't want to be privy to your sexual fantasy's."

Blaise chuckled, "Sorry. Shall I tell her how I feel?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Yes!"

Draco added, "Oh and maybe stop shagging around. Show her your serious about dating only her."

Blaise grinned, "I know. Okay I will talk to her in break."

Draco walked into the great hall, moved the jug of pumpkin juice closer to the first year.

"Just in case." he winked at her and she blushed.

This time when he caught Potter watching him, he didn't think he was worried that Draco was about to attack students. Instead he saw what he had been staring him in the face since this year began. Potter was attracted to him.

Draco smiled and mouthed, 'Morning' then he turned to Blaise and Pansy.

By lunchtime, Draco knew he was doing the right thing, Blaise and Pansy seemed to be trying. They were holding hands and were sat talking openly about their feelings. Draco felt good, he helped them achieve happiness.

At least he knew once this time loop was broken, he could start changing his life and his friends lives for the better.

Now he had to help Theo, and maybe just maybe get a little happiness for himself.

Draco skipped his lesson after lunch, he knew the topic inside out by now. Instead he went in search of the 'golden trio' who had a free period.

He found them sat outside under a tree. Weasley was sprawled out, his head in Grangers lap. Potter was sat crossed legged next to his two friends.

Draco approached them, he cleared his throat. "May I talk to you three? Please."

Harry gaped at him, Weasley sat up and Granger gave him a small smile.

Granger spoke first, "Yes you may. Take a seat." she indicated to the grass in front of them.

Draco sat down and mirrored Harry's sitting position.

Draco didn't look away, he kept eye contact. He had to do this, for himself.

"I want you to listen. Let me say what I came here to say, you can refuse to accept it but at least I have said it." he didn't sneer, or act cold. His voice was steady, with a hint of nerves.

Potter gave him an encouraging smile.

"I know that my words cannot change the past, cannot make up for what I did and what my family did. But I am sorry. I'm sorry that I was an utter bastard to all of you since day one. Sorry doesn't seem to be good enough, but it is all I can offer."

Granger shared a look with Potter. Weasley pinched himself and the muttered to himself.

"I'm not apologising to gain anything. I just felt it needed to be said. I'm not going to make excuses for my behaviour, because I know I was wrong. But from sixth year onwards, I was pressured into obeying orders, or I would lose my parents. Yes you may think so what, they deserve to die. But their still my parents and they are all I have. I couldn't lose them, to watch them be murdered. I already watched many of my family and friends be tortured and it is something that still haunts me."

He met Potter's eyes and saw concern and pride in his eyes.

"I don't want your sympathy, heck I know I don't deserve it. But what I am trying to say is, I don't hate you. I am sorry for everything and I hope we can at least be civil to one another from now on." He finished and waited for their responses, or at least for a hex to be sent his way from Weasley.

Granger replied first, "Mahatma Gandhi said, 'The weak can never forgive. Forgiveness is the attribute of the strong' I think he was on to something. I won't ever forget, but I think I can forgive. Thank you Malfoy, it took a lot for you to come over."

Weasley shook his head at her and turned to Draco, "I have no idea who Mahatanna Ganji is do you?"

Draco laughed, "No. But knowing Granger they are an important figure."

Weasley rolled his eyes, "Ditto what she said. But you can't insult my family any more."

Draco nodded, "Deal."

Draco couldn't believe how well this was going, that Weasley had accepted his apology, Draco assumed he'd be the hardest to convince of his sincerity.

Draco took a deep breath and turned to Potter, "Potter..."

Harry held up a hand, "No it's okay no need to say any more. I forgave you a long time ago. Maybe started to back in sixth year. Not to forgive is to be imprisoned by the past, by old grievances that do not permit life to proceed. Not to forgive is to be locked into a sequence of act and response, of outrage and revenge, tit for tat, escalating always. The present is endlessly overwhelmed and devoured by the past. Forgiveness frees the forgiver. I'm ready to forgive and move on."

Granger, Weasley and Draco gaped at Potter.

"Wow mate since when have you been so...so..." Ron couldn't even formulate what he wanted to say. Harry normally mumbled, grunted and said brief words. That was poetic.

Draco smiled, "Thank you Harry."

Draco stood and nodded to Weasley and Granger, before heading to his next lesson.

Harry blinked after him, "He just called me Harry. Didn't he?"

The trio were stunned into silence, spending the rest of their free period reflecting on all that had transpired.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hello. I know it's been a **long** time since I have updated. Been busy with Christmas, family, parties and many other things. Sorry for making you all wait.

I hope you all had a lovely holiday. My little boy loved Christmas day and that made all the craziness worthwhile.

Enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter Three**

Things were getting boring fast. Draco had repeated the same damn day too many times. He skipped all his classes for that day, if he got detention he wouldn't show, and then the day would repeat itself and the professors would forget.

He knew he couldn't go too crazy, because knowing his luck he would do something outrageous and then the time loop would end, and everyone would wake up the next day and remember.

However he had his fun, knowing he would only have to live with the consequences for one day and night. That was also getting boring too.

He spent most of the time obsessing over Potter. They frequently had cryptic conversations, flirted and sometimes threw insults. It irritated Draco that he had spent weeks getting to know Potter, growing attracted to him. Yet Potter wouldn't remember all the hard work and effort Draco had put in.

Today he had enough, he waited until Potter once again escaped the common room to hide from Weaslette. Potter was sat in a huge window seat, looking out the window at the sky.

Draco stopped in front of him and coughed to make Harry aware that he was there. Harry turned and looked up at Draco at the sound.

"Phew I thought you were..."

"Female Weasel I know. I also know you are hiding from her because you broke her shallow little heart. I also know the reason you dumped her sorry ass was because you prefer men." Draco drawled uninterested.

Harry had stood and was glaring at Draco in annoyance, "How do you know any of that?"

"Because I do. Stop asking questions." Draco casually replied.

Harry was starting to get wound up now, "Stop irritating me and leave me be."

"No I think not." He said carefree as he stepped closer.

"What do you want Malfoy? Just do whatever you obviously came here to do and get lost." he snapped.

Draco smirked, "As you wish," he answered as he backed Harry up against the wall and kissed him.

Potter remained frozen against his lips. When the shock wore off he pushed Draco away, "What the fuck are you playing at?" He yelled.

"You told me to get on with what I came here to do. So I did. I came here to kiss you, not that you can call that a kiss. I got a better response from my hand, when I used to practice on it when I was younger." He complained.

Harry frowned, he seemed torn between shouting and being hurt.

"Well you just took me by surprise is all. I'll have you know my kissing skills are fine." He huffed.

Draco shrugged one shoulder, and nonchalantly said "Sure. If you say so." Knowing full well it would get on Potter's nerves.

Harry wasn't having that, he pushed Draco up against the opposite wall, meeting his eyes briefly. Draco noted they were bright with determination. Harry inclined his head and closed the gap between them, kissing him forcefully. Draco responded, Harry tasted good and his lips felt nicer than he would have thought.

Harry pulled back slightly, just enough to make eye contact, yet still in Draco's personal space. He looked smug, one hand resting against the wall, beside Draco's head.

"Well?" He asked.

Draco tried not to grin, keeping his face blank he replied, "It was..." he paused on the pretence of thinking, "...adequate." he finished.

Draco cheered inwardly, Harry looked furious and about ready to either punch Draco, or kiss him again. Harry looked into his eyes and Draco felt his heart rate accelerate. He had downplayed Harry's kissing abilities, his kiss was good. Not the best, as there was no tongue and it was no where near long enough to gauge his true abilities.

Harry stepped forward so his body was pressed closer to Draco, his hand wound around the back of Draco's neck and his lips connected with his once again. This time Harry was gentle, with perfect pressure. It was damn good. This time he wasn't being forceful, Harry was kissing him slowly, letting the momentum build up naturally.

The hand on the back of Draco's neck was running through his hair, and Harry's other hand had moved to rest on Draco's hip. Draco could feel Harry's thighs and chest pressed up against him and it felt amazing.

Feeling brave Draco lifted his own hands and arms, wrapping them around Harry's waist. Draco was just getting into it, when Harry pulled away. By pulling away Harry was showing Draco that he was in control, leaving Draco wanting more.

When Draco opened his eyes he saw green eyes watching him intently. Draco had to use all of his willpower to not beg Harry for more. Harry still hadn't used his tongue and Draco was desperate to feel Harry's tongue, exploring each others mouths.

Draco watched as Harry leaned in, he was disappointed when Harry veered away from his mouth, instead lowering his mouth to Draco's ear.

"I'd say that was more than adequate." He pulled away completely, taking a few steps back.

Draco suddenly felt cold without Harry's body flush against his. Draco was a bit disoriented, he was still slightly stunned about the last kiss.

Harry chuckled and strolled away, Draco watched him leave. Determined that when he repeats this day tomorrow, he will be the one in control of their kiss. No doubt about it, he will be initiating more kisses, how could he not. He could kiss Harry over and over, and he would forget – ideal situation for him.

Ever since Harry kissed him with effort, Draco hadn't thought of anything else. It was just a simple, soft gentle kiss. Yet it made his body and mind yearn for more, craving to be touched by Harry once again – but more.

Draco thought he could kiss Harry everyday for the rest of his life and it still wouldn't be enough, he'd still want more. Just the memory of their kiss caused Draco to walk around in a daze and with a silly look on his face.

He wasn't sure if he wanted the time loop to end. On one hand he wanted it to be a different day, everything was boring and he was slowly going crazy. Yet he got to kiss Harry over and over, without dealing with the consequences.

Some days he would corner Harry and just shove him against a wall and kiss him. Other days he would talk with him and tease, build up the tension and waiting for Harry to kiss him.

Today he was feeling mischievous. He spoke with Pansy urging her to talk to Blaise about her feelings.

"But Draco you fancy Potter and won't tell him." She argued, thinking she had a strong argument.

Draco smirked, "Fine, I'll make a deal with you. I will kiss Potter if you kiss Blaise." He offered.

She was rendered speechless, but this didn't last long, "You what? Only yesterday you were denying your feelings for him, now you're willing to let everyone find out you're gay, and to just kiss Potter risking his anger."

Draco supposed to her it would seem that he had done a complete turn around. In reality he had repeated this F-ing day for at least a month, so he had plenty of time to come to terms with his feelings, and to actually see that Potter wouldn't be adverse to his advances.

"Well I want him and I always get what I want. You know that Pansy. Have we got a deal?" He coolly asked.

She bit her bottom lip and played with the ends of her hair, "Okay. But you have to kiss Potter first. If I kissed Blaise first you'd pull out and I will be left looking stupid."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Sure. I'll go first."

Pansy and Draco walked down to the great hall for dinner. Blaise was already there, talking to Theo. Draco stopped Pansy just outside the doors.

"Ready." he asked.

She frowned at him, "You were serious. You're really going to do this? I thought you were having me on."

Draco grinned, "Of course I was being serious. Just walk to the Slytherin table, and I will go find Potter."

Her mouth fell open, "You're going to kiss him in front of everyone?" She blurted in disbelief.

"Yes. What's the worst that can happen. Weasley will punch me, but at least I get to shock everyone and hopefully get a decent kiss out of it."

Draco didn't wait for an answer, he opened the doors and strolled in. He watched as Pansy sat next to Blaise. Draco winked at her and sauntered over to Harry. He tapped Harry on the shoulder. Harry turned to face him.

"Malfoy. What do you want?" He asked, it wasn't said in malice, just a simple question.

Luckily Granger and Weasley were sat across from Harry, so there was a table between Draco and the ginger sidekick.

Draco didn't answer instead he sat down on the bench next to Harry. Harry frowned at him, watching and waiting for an answer.

"Well I don't have all day Malfoy. Stop wasting my time." he irritability said.

Draco reached out and steadied Harry's face with his hand, then he leaned in and kissed him. He could hear the great hall explode in whispers, cries and shouts.

Draco didn't care how everyone else reacted, he only cared for Harry's reaction. To his surprise Harry didn't push him away. It was one thing kissing Harry in secluded classrooms, halls and outside, but another thing entirely to kiss him at the Gryffindor table in front of all the students and teachers.

Draco pulled away, stood and looked down at Harry, "See you around Potter." he casually walked over to the Slytherin table and sat opposite Pansy and Blaise.

They stared at him, "Mate that was risky. Potter could have hexed your balls off. Or his friends could have cursed you."

Draco shrugged, "What's the worse that can happen. I'll get hexed, but we have a school nurse so no big deal. Potter can punch me, I'll get over it. You need to stop worrying about shit that might never happen. How do you know if you never try."

With that he looked at Pansy. Pansy huffed and turned to Blaise.

"The idiot is right Blaise. Live for the moment and all that." with that she leaned forwards and kissed a stunned Blaise.

Draco grinned. A moment later someone tapped him on the shoulder, turning her saw a puzzled looking Harry.

"Potter."

"May I have a word with you? In private."

Draco smirked, "Sure. Is that is code for more kissing?" He bravely asked, as he stood up.

Harry spluttered, "I...What..."

Draco touched his arm, "It's alright Potter no need to get your wand in a knot." with that he strolled out, with the entire student body watching him and Harry leaving together.

Potter led them to an empty classroom, as soon as the door was shut he rounded on him, "What do you think you are playing at. Was that a bet, a dare, a joke? Were you trying to give Ron a heart attack?"

Draco walked up to Harry, took hold of his wrists to stop him from gesturing with them as he spoke. "No, none of the above. Put simply I like you Potter and if your up for it I'd like to continue with the kissing."

Harry shook his head, "This is so surreal." He uttered quietly to himself.

"I know you like me too. You didn't seem adverse to kissing me, in fact you kissed me back." He pointed out.

"That's...I ….fine I like you." Harry grudgingly admitted.

Draco chuckled, "Well that's good." before Harry could protest Draco was kissing him again.

Harry had a gift, a special ability. Even when their kisses started out with Draco in control, he always managed to reverse their roles. He always regained control, leaving Draco breathless and weak in the knees. Draco had no idea how he did it. He had kissed Harry many a times now, yet he still was floored by the sensations that Harry could elicit in him from one simple kiss.

Draco had been kissing Harry everyday for weeks, so he felt ready for more. But he couldn't push for more, as to Harry this was their first time kissing – it was maddening. Draco had no idea how he would break this time loop, so he could confess he was gay and date Potter. Just get on with his life.

He was aware that before the time loop he was just existing and not living. He was denying himself the things that would make him happy as he felt he didn't deserve happiness. He also thought that Potter was straight and didn't like him – he was wrong.

When he woke and it was the same day yet again Draco was ready to curse every damn person in this stupid castle. He was in a foul mood, he wanted this to end.

He dressed quickly. Told Blaise to stop shagging around and do something about his feelings for Pansy. He told Pansy to stop being a well pansy, and just admit to Blaise how she felt.

He told Theo that he was going after Potter, and that meant that Weasley would be heartbroken and maybe he could comfort her, he may get his wish after all.

He stopped the golden trio before breakfast and once again apologised for his past behaviour. Then he waited until most people had entered the hall for breakfast, standing on the bench he shouted for everyone's attention.

"Mr Malfoy get down from there at once." Headmistress McGonagall snapped.

He smiled at her, "This won't take long Professor."

He looked around and saw hundreds of people staring at him. Pansy tugged at his trouser leg and whispered for him to get the fuck down.

He shook his head, "Morning everyone. I have an announcement to make, this won't take long."

"Get on with it then." Someone called, Draco suspected it was Finnegan.

"Right you are. I would like to announce to you all that I Draco Malfoy am gay." He confidently called in a cool steady voice.

There was a few seconds of silence, then once the news sunk in everyone started whispering and gossiping.

Draco shouted for them to shut up once again, "I'm not finished."

They turned to look at him, "I am gay and I fancy none other than Harry Potter." with that he climbed off the bench, strolled over to a stunned Harry and kissed him.

That was the first kiss where Draco actually felt he had some control of his senses, most likely because Harry was still in shock and therefore hadn't kissed him back.

Draco pulled away, "Will you go on a date with me?" He asked.

Finnegan shoved Harry, trying to break his daze, "Harry just say yes. You'd be crazy not to. The hottest guy in the school has just declared he's gay and fancies you, and you're also gay. It's like a cheesy dream come true."

Harry blinked up at Draco, "Um..."

Draco arched an eyebrow at him, "You don't have to answer right away." he turned and started to walk away.

Draco had just humiliated himself in front of everyone, and then Potter goes and rejects him publicly once again. Draco could hear hurried footsteps, he turned to see Potter running to catch up to him. Draco was almost out the door when he reached him.

"Yes." Harry stepped closer, "Yes I'll go on a date with you." he answered, with a grin.

Draco returned his grin, "Okay."

Draco smiled and left before Potter could change his mind. He decided to go to his lessons today, as he had a feeling that when he wakes tomorrow it will finally be a new day.

**A/N:** Sorry it is short.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay in updating, I do try my best. But life just gets in the way. Here is the next chapter – the last chapter. A small one, just wrapping it up.

Thank you to all that had followed, read and reviewed. It still surprises me that people want to read my work. I know that my grammar and spelling is a bit...well shit. But I do not have a beta, and I am an amateur who didn't do very well in English class. So it amazes me that people are willing to overlook all the mistakes, and just enjoy my stories. It means a lot, thank you.

**Groundhog Day – Final Chapter**

When Draco woke the next day he refused to open his eyes. He led on his back, eyes screwed shut. He was afraid if he opened them he would see that it was the same day – again. He didn't think he could cope with the day repeating again.

He heard a few others stir around him, heard a girl giggle – the sound coming from Blaise's bed. _Great it must be the same day – that random Ravenclaw is in Blaise's bed._

However Draco still kept his eyes shut, he would have a meltdown if he had to deal with Blaise and his one night stand – yet again. He would fain sleep until she left.

However he didn't hear the dormitory door open and close, instead he heard shuffling of feet, and Blaise's warning.

"Pansy, leave Draco alone. If you draw on his face he will blame me."

Draco's eyes flew open. If Pansy was the girl in Blaise's bed, that must mean it was a new day, that the loop was broken.

Pansy jumped away from his bed.

"I wasn't going to do anything. Slytherin honour." She blurted, slowly walking backwards to Blaise's bed.

Draco laughed. "It is so great to see you two." He grinned.

Blaise and Pansy shared worried looks, "Um you saw us last night mate. After you declared your sexuality to the great hall, kissed Potter and asked Potter out on a date." Blaise reminded him.

Draco's smile grew, "I did, didn't I." He said proudly.

"Yes!" Pansy confirmed.

"So today must be Friday?" He asked.

Pansy and Blaise nodded. Draco jumped out of bed, grabbed Pansy's face and kissed her, he then moved towards Blaise, who scrambled back on his bed.

"Whoa no kiss for me. No way. Get off Draco." He protested.

Draco kissed his forehead, "It's Friday Blaise, I think that deserves a kiss." He sauntered to the bathroom, with a spring in his step.

Pansy and Blaise were shooting Draco worried looks all the way to breakfast.

"So are you two together now?" He asked hopeful.

They smiled at one another, "Yes we are." They both confirmed.

"Oh well then at least that's something." He grinned at them, holding hands.

_Who knew matchmaking could be so rewarding._

Draco sat next to Theo and quietly offered his advise. He said that now everyone knew he was gay, and going on a date with the equally gay Potter, Ginny was there for the taking. That she would need comforting and maybe he should make a move. Even if he was shot down, it would be better than pinning after her and wishing things would change.

Theo was starting to see the appeal in Draco's advice, "Okay. I think I will go find her now. Thanks Draco."

"Not a problem. All in a days work." _Or more accurately, about 30 days work, _he thought.

He was very happy to no longer be trapped in that stupid time loop, he had been trapped for over a whole month, repeating the day over and over. He had never been so happy. His two best friends had finally seen sense and were together. Theo was coming out of his shell, and was going to go for the girl he liked.

He himself no longer felt too bad, having done a few good deeds, and even apologising to the golden trio had lifted a massive weight off his shoulders. But most of all, he had gotten over himself and kissed Harry. This was the main reason he was happy, Potter had said yes to a date.

Just then Potter walked in and immediately looked over at Draco. Draco smiled at him for a few moments, before turning to talk with Blaise.

After breakfast he was called by Potter before he could get too far. Turning to face him he smiled.

"I...uh...I..." He struggled to get it out, rubbing the back of his neck.

Draco took pity on him, "You want to know if I meant what I said yesterday?" He remarked, stepping closer.

Harry let go of his bitten lip, "Yeah, I do."

Draco stepped closer yet again, this time moving into Harry's personal space.

He moved to bend down towards his ear, his breath ghosting over the shell, he said in a low sultry voice, "I meant every word."

Draco moved his head back, but kept his face close to Harry's.

"That's a relief. I wasn't sure if I imagined it. I mean when..."

Draco kissed him, cutting off his nervous ramble.

Harry groaned and kissed him back, in that moment Draco lost the control. Whenever Harry put effort into a kiss, he was screwed. He was a breathless and light-headed. It didn't effect his kissing ability, just turned him into mush.

Harry pulled back, "You're an amazing kisser."

Draco's eyebrows shot up briefly, "Me? I can barely remember my name when you kiss me like that."

Harry chuckled, "I think we affect each other equally. Whether it is with insults, spells, punches or kisses. We always manage to cause strong reactions in one another."

Draco agreed, he cupped Harry's cheek and held his hip with the other hand. He looked down into lust filled eyes and shivered, "So when do you want to go on this date?"

Harry's eyes lit up and he smiled cheekily, "How about we skip the date, and go straight to the good stuff."

Draco moaned in agreement, pulling Harry closer and passionately kissing him.

"I'll take that as a yes." Harry chuckled after they spent a few moments kissing.

Draco had been lusting after Harry for far too long, he wouldn't complain about skipping the dating stage and going straight to the making out stage. Well making out and a lot more, if the look Potter was giving him was anything to go by.

Just then they heard someone clear their throat and a stern, but amused voice say, "Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy I suggest you break apart and head to your separate classes. You are blocking the way."

Draco looked over Potter's shoulder and saw Headmistress McGonagall and most the student body, waiting.

Draco moved to the side, pulling Potter with him. Students started filling passed them on their way to their lessons. Draco tried to hide his smug smile when he caught a few of the whispers.

"_...That was so hot."_

"_Wow Malfoy can kiss me like that any day."_

"_They make such a hot couple. Shame, all the good looking ones are gay."_

Harry squeezed his hand to get his attention, "I should really get going before McGonagall decides to check that we have left for class."

Draco inclined his head, "Sure. I'd better go too. Are you free tonight?"

Harry stared at him for a moment, "Damn right I am free tonight. Even if I wasn't, I bloody am now."

Draco laughed and kissed him quickly.

"Until later." Draco turned and walked over to Blaise and Pansy waiting for him.

Harry took a moment to calm his raging hormones and something else that was raging. Then he stepped out of the alcove and rushed off to find his own friends.

He was already counting down the hours, minutes and seconds to this evening.

- The End -


End file.
